Aucaria
History: Prior to becoming a Gurreluran colony in the 15th century Aucaria was controlled by a powerful tribe that worshipped a maniacal goddess. Very little is known of this period except that the Gurrelurans worked hard to erase every trace of that culture and replace it with their own as they had elsewhere in order to solidify their rule. During their time as a colony the natives of the country which became Aucaria were treated more harshly than the others. First because worship of their goddess persisted despite all attempts to eradicate it, but also because their resource rich land needed heavy labour to mine it, and the Gurrelurans didn't believe in the value of a paid workforce. In 1783 the Gurreluran military largely abandoned Aucaria and other Callaeopean states to fight wars in Laurentia. The response in Aucaria was so vastly extreme that it couldn't have been predicted. En Mass the populace rose up in a tidal wave of religious fervour, within days the remaining Gurreluran troops had been overwhelmed and that was when the death cults made themselves known. The faith which had persisted through centuries of oppression had been warped and grown to reflect a new age. It was reborn under the Livre Punhos, a militaristic priesthood which galvanised the people into an effective fighting force. In a matter of weeks the Alters to Justicia, the goddess righteous murder, sprang up over the entire country. Gurrelurans that hadn't already fled found themselves torn out their beds in the dead of night to be stretched out over them. The horrors of their final moments as they were kept alive while their lungs were torn out and burned before their eyes. In smoke and blood the new nation of Aucaria was born. Militarism became the new norm as the people of Aucaria took to heart the concept of never again allowing themselves to be enslaved. This attitude continued into the 19th century revolutionary wars, in which Aucaria supported Pindorama against the Neustrian led coalition. So it was that this alliance, along with the clandestine formation of El Colectivo, led to the bond between the Callaeopean nations that continues to this day. Resources, Culture and Government: Aucaria exists today as a militaristic dictatorship led by president Miguel Carlito. While this government formally runs the country it is the Punhos who retain true power. As the front for the entire faith in a deeply religious nation the Free Fists have almost absolute power. The president himself is only a leading lieutenant in the organisation, not it's head. All decisions are managed by Punhos and through them El Colectivo, so strong is their hold on the nation that pretence is all but abandoned and the real reason the government exists is merely as an administrative tool for the will of the faithful. As a nation it also has a great wealth in resources. Copper, gold and crude oil are all rich in Aucaria and many states from Columbia to Neustria to Yamaka have become dependent on its supply. The culture of the populace is a form of religious militarism that has bred a system where compulsory military service for five years is seen as an honourable duty to one's homeland. At the age of 16 every individual (regardless of gender) is called for military service. After their tenure is up most are given the option of re-enlisting for full service and many chose this option. As a result Aucaria fields a standing army of 2,436,000 personnel and their military spending amounts to 37% of their budget. A very few are given an alternate option post service, the extremely skilled are given the chance to join the ranks of the priesthood. Nobody outside the orders knows exactly what happens to candidates once they're selected, however their families think of them as the honoured.